Details, Details
by Satan Abraham
Summary: "After all, there's nothing better than finding true love while you're on a skiing trip!" Neither Masaomi nor Mikado are any good at skiing. [mikida] [oneshot]


Mikado Ryugamine had no idea how he had gotten into this situation.

There he was, standing but just barely, shivering, with Masaomi Kida by his side, grinning and telling him that he'd do great.

Mikado wasn't so sure.

"Do you even know how to ski?" he asked Masaomi, who just grinned wider.

"That's irrelevant," he announced. "Besides, it can't be that hard, right? You just slide around."

He took a step forward and fell flat on his face. Mikado laughed a little, making sure not to move an inch, because he was pretty sure that if he did, he'd end up on the ground next to Masaomi.

"Shut up," Masaomi said. "And help me up, I'm stuck."

Mikado bent his knees and reached to try and help Masaomi, who promptly grabbed onto him and pulled him down onto the ground with him. Mikado let out a rather girlish shriek as he toppled straight on top of Masaomi, who sighed.

"_Wow_, you're heavy," he said. Mikado felt Masaomi shift beneath him and tried to move; however, his foot was bent backward and tangled in between Masaomi's legs and it wasn't all that easy. "Agh, seriously man, get off."

"I'm trying!" Mikado said. It didn't help that all the gear was so hard to maneuver. He took a deep breath and rocked forward, falling off of Masaomi and face-first into the snow. Masaomi grinned and then there was a weight on Mikado's back and he wasn't sure how to feel about this predicament.

"I win," Masaomi said directly into Mikado's ear. Mikado couldn't really breathe, with his face in the ground and Masaomi crushing his lungs, but he replied with the most indignant squeaking noise he could. "But we suck at skiing."

"You pulled me down," Mikado pointed out, and Masaomi sighed.

"Details, details," he said, and then Mikado could breathe. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky.

To be honest, he didn't really have much motivation to get up. Masaomi was trying, Mikado could hear him muttering curses whenever he fell back down, and eventually Mikado's view of the fairly beautiful sky was blocked by the view of Masaomi Kida.

Mikado wasn't quite sure if this was an improvement or not.

"C'mon," Masaomi said, reaching his hand down.

Mikado, in a fit of utter stupidity, pulled him back down. Masaomi yelped and landed directly on top of Mikado, faces inches apart.

Then Masaomi grinned. "Hello," he said. Mikado swallowed. He was fairly certain that he was bright red. Masaomi wasn't making any move to leave, and Mikado was having trouble breathing again.

The bad thing about that was the fact that this time it had nothing to do with Masaomi crushing his lungs.

"Is this where I kiss you?" Masaomi asked. Mikado's eyes widened, and Masaomi laughed. "Calm down! I'm just joking, right? Unless you want me to kiss you, which I would do, because true love on a skiing trip is a great way to get true love."

Mikado managed a strangled, "Thought you wanted to pick up chicks on this skiing trip."

Masaomi sighed dramatically. "Details, details," he said. He cocked his head to the side and smiled again. "So? What do you say? True love on a skiing trip, yay or nay?"

"I. I, um," Mikado said. Masaomi was still smiling at him. "Fine."

Masaomi nodded and an expression of strange concentration came over his face. "Close your eyes," he said. Mikado, half expecting Masaomi to throw snow on his face the moment he did, tentatively closed his eyes.

Thankfully, there was no snow.

"Ready?" Masaomi asked, voice uncharacteristically quiet. Mikado nodded, and then a pair of cold lips pressed down on his. He let out an involuntary squeak and opened his eyes. Somehow he hadn't expected Masaomi to actually do it.

Masaomi's eyes were squeezed shut so tightly it almost had to hurt. After a few more seconds, he broke the kiss and opened his eyes.

"Hey! It's not romantic to look while you're kissing someone," he accused. Mikado managed a smile, and Masaomi flopped off of him, sighing. "Let's go inside. I'm sick of skiing."

* * *

**This was written for queeryuki on Tumblr, who wanted Mikado and Masaomi skiing. I've never been skiing so I just made them fall down on each other like thirty times.**

**So, uh, there's that.**

**Every time I write Mikida it makes me want to rewatch Durarara!**


End file.
